onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Scarlet Defeated.png
Name Is his supposed to be a joke? Why the edit war over a name like this one? Can someone explain this to me? 22:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) It's ST's and Calu's wish to have a stupid file name. Obviously mine is the serious one. 22:54, January 22, 2013 (UTC) One does not simply forgets me. The Humanoid Typhoon (talk) The name is fine how its listed. The name I have is still accurate. SeaTerror (talk) 23:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow ST, looks like Gal is really PERVENTING you from changing this name, huh? *nudge nudge* *wink wink* 23:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I see what you did there~ The Humanoid Typhoon (talk) SeaTerror start acting more mature and stop changing it to Perverted Gorilla kthxbai I see a troll commenting above me. SeaTerror (talk) 23:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) How am I the troll wanting to be more serious while you just ruin everything for everyone. Yeah ST, you ruin me for me's :'( The Humanoid Typhoon (talk) I'm not ruining anything. I am still using an accurate name for the image. SeaTerror (talk) 23:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Your name is incorrect. His name is Scarlet not Perverted Gorilla. It's like we would name Luffy's image Straw Hat. GAH WHY AM I EVEN DISCUSSING THIS I already said how the image name is fine. There is nothing wrong with it. SeaTerror (talk) 23:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Your opinion doesn't matter then since everyone else think otherwise. Me neither! You and Gal aren't everybody. I like the current name, so does calu, so does tht. 23:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, I don't really see how you can say that "Perverted Gorilla" is a better or more accurate name than the gorilla's actual name. Sure, we always could leave it, but why not change it for clarity's sake? Easier to find, easier to remember, and it's even shorter. This isn't a matter of personal opinion, it's one of practicality. 00:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Everyone's gettin' told in chat. Keep your childish name if you want to. If by that logic then rename it all to Perverted Cook instead of Sanji, Direction-senseless swordsman instead of Zoro. 03:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Fine, keep it for now. G ahead and change all the names to Ero cook and one-eye swordsman. 05:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Why did you rename it to the bad name? We shouldn't use terrible names for images. 05:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :ST kept refusing on what everyone else wants, so I like to thoroughly talk this file through to make him realize this is a bad name BEFORE naming it back. It's a matter of right and wrong, and he has to know we follow rules and polls, not what he thinks is the best. 06:14, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::On second thought, that never works, especially on him. Let's just change it to something suitable. 06:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Everyone else wants? Currently I count 4 people who wanted it named this and 4 people who wanted it named what I had. The only one who ignored following any rules was yourself for renaming it without even reading the talk page or the edits in relation to this. The original file to be renamed was what I had set it as which means this was moved against the rules of the Wikia. SeaTerror (talk) 06:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ST. You're being immature about a FILE NAME. It's such a small issue, but you act like the name of this file not being the childish file name you want it to be is the end of the world. The name as it stands is perfect. It tells who the character is, and what happened to them. Perverted Gorilla could be misread as an image about Gorilla. We always use suitable names that have the characters names in them. 06:37, January 23, 2013 (UTC) This issue is about the rename that happened. Multiple people wanted it to what I set it as yet Yata ignored the talk page and moved it. The file name should not have been moved until the debate was done. SeaTerror (talk) 21:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC)